


Closer

by madmeridian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: At some point Near becomes more comfortable with affection.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Closer

Mello doesn’t really know why the change happened or if there had been any signs he’d missed. He and Near had started dating several months ago. As he expected, Near had been his usual closed off, aloof self. The only marked difference between them was Near occasionally indulging in a moment or two of affection or deep conversation. 

At some point, some sort of switch had flipped in Near’s head. 

Mello does remember the first time it happened. Near had practically laid on him without so much as a word. Mello had frozen when it happened. This wasn’t what he was used to. Near generally didn’t do much more than holding hands and, rarely, a brief kiss. 

Of course, he unfroze and wrapped his arms around Near, thinking that maybe this was just a rare display of affection that he would be graced with occasionally. 

Or not.

Near would sit on the floor during the day, building his methodical projects and solving cases as usual. At night, he would pick up an action figure or two and plop down as close as he could to Mello. Sometimes next to him, sometimes on his lap, sometimes just leaning against his leg on the floor. It became a constant, especially when they weren’t working.

Well, Mello definitely wasn’t complaining about it.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little fic I had sitting in my drafts. I usually try to hit at least 1000 words when it comes to fics but I tried something a little different. And usually what I write it more plotty but this was just a little idea I had that didn’t have much else to it. Idk, it’s something new! 
> 
> I’m working on lots of longer stuff, I think most of the ones I’ve gotten from ppl are from tumblr so if you’re curious you can just look at the asks there lol. And then whatever else I come up with and post! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments and kudos <3


End file.
